Dirty Secret
by MellyHorror-Salvatore-Northman
Summary: Jade finds porn on Tori's laptop. Rated M. Tumblr request. One Shot.


**Jade finds porn on Tori's laptop. Rated M. **

"I'm home!" the words echoed through the dark halls and are met by silence. Naturally my father and his bimbo of a wife are gone, I pad through the foyer and open the door on the side of the staircase, flicking the light at the top before I step down and pull the door shut behind me, Vega's laptop bag bounces against my hip as I go down the stairs in a rush, I've got an hour and a half finish my stupid essay. I toss my bag onto my bed, which is tucked under the stairs on a platform, where it bounces against the wall and probably breaks something from the sound of it.

I carefully set the laptop case on the bed and head over to my desk, flipping through various USB's until I find the one labeled 'school' and carry it back over to my bed. I open the laptop, plug it in and turn it on, while it's booting up I kick off my shoes, shrug off my jacket and crawl up to my pillows, prop them up against the wall and drag the laptop onto my lap. Once I type in Tori's password, which is oh so creative-her initials and her birthday- the thing comes to life, playing the shitty start up sound loudly. I wait impatiently for everything to load so I can use it.

I stare around my room out of boredom after watching the pointer spin in a circle for a few minutes. The only lamp on is casting a dark red glow across the room, painting the white walls a strange shade of red but almost pink. I lean over and plug in my Christmas lights, it bathes the room in a purple and orange glow that never ceases to amuse me, it's a bizarre mixture of lights, but the purple string wasn't long enough to wrap my room and since it was Halloween I only had the orange as an option.

The window up at the top of my farthest wall was covered by two thick black mini curtains, only a crack of light spilled through them, cutting a line of bright sunlight across my floor, stopping across the large purple shag throw rug covering the majority of my cement floor. My TV sat on a small rolling shelf and was currently pushed up on the wall between my dresser and bookcases, my desk sat under the window, cluttered with papers and the busted laptop I'd been using up until an hour ago when it suddenly died on me.

I turned back to Vega's laptop, it was finally done starting so I could use it. I closed every one of the things that started on startup and paused, her background was a collage of pictures, and after a few minutes of searching through her pictures I found it. I recognized a few pictures and where the came from, like the one where I had no eyebrows and Cat was bald, Tori stood between us mocking us with the hair on her head and her eyebrows, one of Beck, Tori and I from a short movie we did, I had an eye patch and vaguely remembered where that one came from, one Cat took of us on the asphalt café, and a few more of her with everyone else. I closed the picture and put my USB into the port, sifted through the files and found the one I'd been working on.

I lost half an hour of writing and editing I'd done for it, but I had enough that I could rush and ending and email it in to still pull off a B. I started editing it again, and then continued from where I left off, pausing a lot to try and figure out a way to come to a shorter conclusion. AP Lit and _A Passage to India_ would be the death of me. I hastily wrapped it up and reread it, edited out fluff words and rechecked all my tenses before I saved it, logged into my turnitin page and submitted the paper with five minutes to spare. Exhaling in relief, my heart hammered in my throat as I closed and logged out of everything with shaking hands, I was struggling to pass this class and my dad was always riding my ass about it, which was rather fucking annoying.

I texted Tori that I was done with her laptop and left it on my bed, I walked to the door at the foot of the stairs, twisting the handle and stepping into my bathroom. I'd had to pee since I sat down to start working again but I didn't feel like getting up until I was done. Once I'd washed my hands I stepped back into my room and picked up my phone from the bed, Tori texted me back saying she'd come by tomorrow to get it. I sat down and opened chrome, heading straight to theSlap.

I had a few messages to check from Cat, Sinjin and Andre. Cat wanted me to come over, and then messaged again and said her brother said she couldn't have any guests, and Sinjin was being a creep as per usual, and Andre sent me a link to his newest song asking for my opinion. I grabbed my headphones and plugged them in, slipping them snuggly over my ears before I hit play. The song is good, honestly I've never heard a song of Andre's that wasn't good, but the vocals could use some tweaking, I message him back and tell him that and it takes him a few minutes to reply saying he was thinking the same thing and he'd send me a tweaked version later.

I scanned through my Slapped pictures and approve and deny some and then I'm bored. I type in a 'p' so I can go to Pintrest and see if I find anything interesting to occupy my time when some suggestions drop down. My typing stops when I read the first suggestion, which is also book marked. 'Sexy Latina dominates big breasted woman'. "Well that's interesting Vega." I mumble under my breath, hovering the cursor over it for a moment, but I change my mind and finish typing in my original url, scanning through the tattoo section and then the DIY art ideas, I find nothing new to do so I put the laptop to sleep and stood up.

I grab phone before I move up the stairs. Upstairs it's brightly lit, the lights hurt my eyes and I have to pause and squint until my eyes adjust, once they finally do I head up the stairs to our movie room and start one of my favorite movies while I pull out my Script book and start penciling down more ideas. Just before the movie is about to end I hear the front door close and small feel thunder up the stairs, a door slams open and then slams shut. The family is home, oh joy. "Jade!" my father screams.

I groan and after shutting down the movie and putting my scripts up I shuffle down the stairs. I find my father and step monster standing in the kitchen, hands on their hips, "you were supposed to make dinner tonight."

"Since when? I cooked yesterday." I glanced at the schedule, it had been sloppily replaced and now my name was double placed, "It was her turn to cook." I point my finger in the monster's direction.

"It's not my name on the board." She says haughtily.

"Well isn't that too fucking bad for you." I hiss, my father stares at me angrily, "I'm not fucking cooking."

"Then you're not eating. Go to your room, bring me your laptop." I act like I'm pissed and storm downstairs, making a huge deal about having to give up my laptop, I thrust it into his chest and then stomp back to the door, open it, and slam it shut before I storm down the stairs. Tori's laptop is still sitting on my bed, I quickly put it away and hide it, dragging out my book and sitting in my desk chair. Forty minutes later the door bell rings and my dad comes down to get me for dinner, scanning my room to make sure he had adequately 'punished' me. After dinner they went straight upstairs to bed, I washed the dishes and returned to my room.

I pulled out Tori's laptop and started it up, setting it on the bed to load while I peeled off my jeans and replaced them with pajama shorts, and pulled off my long sleeved shirt and bra and shrugged on a tank top. By the time I was done the computer was ready, her computer was a billion times slower than mine, but at least it worked. I settled down in front of the laptop and went back onto theSlap, Andre sent me his new song so I hit play and listened to it, replied that it sounded much better and then decided to go on tumblr to kill some time.

It didn't take long for me to lose a few hours scrolling through the tags and my dash the next time I glanced at the clock it was 2 in the morning. With a sigh I adjusted on my bed, I wasn't tired yet, but my dash was dead. In a more comfortable position I started to type in Pintrest when the porn tube bookmark dropped down. I stared at it for a long time, hovering the mouse over it, internally debating about clicking on it.

I'd watched porn before, with Beck, and I thought it was too cheesy and over done, and the woman's nails made me cringe, but the porn did little to nothing to arouse me, especially not with the woman screaming like a banshee while her boobs practically smacked her in the face and the guy grunted like an animal, and was trying to talk dirty and missed by a mile, so what would be the harm of watching some shitty girl on girl porn?

I clicked on it and double checked that my headphones were plugged in, even though realistically nobody would hear it when there was an empty level of the house between us. I doubled checked anyways as the page loaded. The first thing I heard was the slow music, and the screen faded into focus, two women on a bed.

One was straddling the other woman, whose hands were cuffed to the headboard. The woman on top looked like Vega, brown hair tumbling down her back in waves, her skin tan and shimmering with sweat or body glitter-I couldn't say which. The one under her had pale skin, large breasts that hardly fit in the bra she was wearing and her black hair was in tight curls, splayed across the pillow. She looked like me.

The longer I watched the warmer my room seemed to be getting hotter, the tighter my shirt felt and the wetter my underwear felt. My stomach was twisted with want and need, I needed to be touched and kissed, and I thought about calling Beck-I looked back at the screen and the thought was gone. He wouldn't be able to satisfy my real craving. My fingers itched to touch myself, but I restrained, watching the video until the very end, my chest heaving and my body so warm and aroused I couldn't stand it. I pushed the laptop aside and made my way, on shaking legs, into the bathroom.

I peeled off my tank top, hissing at the cold air hitting my warm skin, and turned on the shower. Then I peeled off the shorts, which were a little damp and finally my underwear, which were soaked beyond belief. I jumped into the shower without waiting for the warm water. It took me a half an hour to feel like myself again, I sat down on my bed in my towel, too lazy to get redressed, glanced at the screen for a minute and then shut off the laptop and curled up in my bed. My dreams were way beyond pleasant, and I needed another shower when I woke up.

I packed up Tori's laptop and tucked it under a pillow before going upstairs where my father, step mother and half brother were leaving. None of them spared me a glance as I shuffled past them into the kitchen. I got some water and made myself some eggs and carried them downstairs, I sat at my desk and turned on my TV to watch some Drake and Josh episodes while I ate. Tori texted me to tell me she'd be here in a half an hour. I finish up my eggs and carry the plate and the laptop up the stairs. When I finish rinsing my plate I hear her knock on the door.

I dry my hands, grab her laptop off the counter and walk over to the door. She's standing on the other side of the door, looking at the small garden the step monster planted, "thanks for letting me borrow it, saved my grade."

"Sure, no problem." She looked nervous and fidgety, I hold out the laptop to her and she takes it, staring at me like she was trying to figure out if I knew something she didn't. Apparently satisfied she turned and walked away.

"Oh and Vega?" I call when she's halfway down the sidewalk, she turns to me with a confused look, "you should really use incognito windows to watch that stuff, and the wrong people might find your dirty but very interesting secrets."

"W-what?" she squeaked, her cheeks turning pink.

"She was certainly a sexy Latina." I smirked at her horrified expression before I shut the door, I don't even get two steps away from the door before she's pounding on it.

"Jade open the door!" followed by more pounding, "Jade I'm serious open the-." She stops abruptly when I open the door stepping over the doorway and grabbing the front of my shirt. She looks really angry, embarrassed and scared, "If you tell anyone..."

I'm insulted for a second, but I guess I would want to make nobody told my dirty lesbian porn secrets, "You'll do what? Stare at my boobs to death?" her cheeks flush, "Vega, I swear on my favorite pair of scissors I will not tell anyone about your dirty, dirty porn."

"Jade I'm serious."

"So am I, I won't tell anyone, now let go of my shirt before I cut your hand off with my scissors." She drops my shirt apologetically, almost reaching out to smooth it down before she realized she was about to stroke my chest and dropped her hand to her side.

"Okay. Bye Jade." She nods her head and shuffles her feet for a moment before she walks down my sidewalk. I'll admit I did enjoy watching the way her ass swayed with each step until she got into Andre's car at the end of my driveway, I close the door once they pull out of the driveway.

**The request was: Can you do a story where Jade borrows Tori's laptop and finds porn where a tori look a like is dominating a jade look a like and Jade gets turned on**


End file.
